Love Your Enemies
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: It's another morning in the Sohma household and Kyo and Yuki are at it again. But who will win this time? And when he does, why does he let the other go? NP Humorous story for a good laugh. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Love Your Enemies

Love Your Enemies

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: There's no pairing to this, it's just a humorous story for your enjoyment. Please enjoy and I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru watched as Kyo threw another punch at Yuki. How long had this been going on? Yes you guessed it; Kyo and Yuki were at it again. Yuki dodged the punch easily. Tohru felt herself release a breath of air. Was that a breath of relief that Yuki wasn't hurt? Or a breath of annoyance that since Kyo had missed, the battle would continue? She watched as Kyo hopped over the table and launched towards Yuki again. Tohru gasped when Yuki took a step out of the way and had Kyo flying out the door. Yuki was out the door in a moment as well and Tohru quickly pushed herself onto her feet to follow the pair out so she could continue to watch…or supervise might be a better a word for it. Tohru continued to watch, a worried looking on her face as the two fought.

More punches from Kyo.

More dodges from Yuki.

More kicks from Kyo.

More dodges from Yuki.

Kyo growled menacingly at Yuki.

"Come on you stupid rat, let's take this outside!" Kyo yelled. Yuki looked at him like he was an idiot and then glanced around at their surroundings.

"We are outside." Yuki replied calmly. Kyo spun his head around wildly taking in the blue sky, puffy white clouds, trees, grass, dirt beneath his feet…

"Fine, then let's fight!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sighed.

"What do you think we've been doing for the past hour?" Yuki questioned, still perfectly calm and cool. Kyo felt his face go red in both embarrassment and anger.

"Shut-up, stop correcting me!" Kyo cried and then lunged at Yuki again.

Some time later, throughout the midst of the battle, there was a loud thud and Tohru felt herself wince instinctively as a cloud of dust raised. It had ended. When the cloud cleared off Tohru found Kyo on the ground and Yuki above him.

"Yuki!" she cried out instinctively for mercy for Kyo. Yuki glanced up at Tohru and noted her worried expression. He simply smiled and then crouched down and whispered something in Kyo's ear.

"Don't worry kitty, I would never hurt you. I love you like my own brother, why would I do something like that?" Yuki muttered just loud enough for Kyo to hear. Kyo clenched his teeth together.

"What?! I HATE you, you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled as he struggled against Yuki's hold. Yuki released Kyo. Kyo huffed and stalked off, his face red in rage.

Tohru watched with a curious gaze. Yuki dusted off his hands and began walking back into the house; he still hadn't finished his breakfast.

"Wait, why did you let him go?" Tohru questioned just as Yuki was about to pass her. She was still very confused. Yuki shrugged.

"Love your enemies…" Yuki began and then continued to walk. Tohru stared after him questioningly but in admiration at the same time.

"…it pisses them off,"

A/N:

Any ideas? What'd you guys think? Moral of the story: _Love your enemies…it pisses them off. _LOL I thought it was pretty funny, but any comment would do so please…leave a review!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Your Enemies

Love Your Enemies

Chrysolite Heart

A/N: I thought I'd add another small part since you guys seemed to like the first part and I just got the idea so I might as well anyway.

Kyo huffed angrily when he reached his room. Stalking inside, he slammed the door behind him. Still breathing heavily, he punched the wall beside him angrily. He could hear clattering in the kitchen and felt his stomach growl. He still wasn't done breakfast…it was all that stupid Yuki's fault. Everything was his fault. The stupid rat. _Why? Why do I always lose? It's not fair! _He thought to himself bitterly.

Finally, after rambling to himself a while more, he took a deep breath to calm himself. What was the point? It's not like anything he thought to himself would change anything. Maybe he was just crazy…it was a likely possibility. Once he felt himself calm again, he got down on his knees, closed his eyes and put his hands together to pray.

"Ancestors of my zodiac, please, give me _heart_ to forget all that's happened today and give me _kindness_ so that I can forgive that stupid rat. But before you do that; please, give me _strength,_

…

so that I can beat the guts out of him. Amen…I mean Acat."


End file.
